pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Kivu Town
Kivu Town contains the fifth gym of the Vesryn Region. It is connected to Route 310 to the west, Route 311 to the east, and Route 318 to the south. Walkthrough When the player first arrives at Kivu Town they will come to an impasse on all sides. Though Kivu Town connects to two new routes after having just arrived from Route 310, Route 311 cannot be accessed without Surf and Route 318 is blocked off until the player conquers the Quasar Plateau and unlocks the Vesryn Spear. This leaves one option for the player: To take on the Kivu Town Gym. After defeating the gym the player must head towards the beach situated on the edge of Kivu Town to the east, which will then cause Jeremy to appear. If the player successfully defeats Jeremy in a battle then they will receive HM03 Surf as a reward. To the south of the town is the Ranger Club, whose headquarters are inside of the large house with the blue roof. A number of events can be accessed here, and a mission is available upon first arriving at Kivu Town. See the Special Features section for more details. After the player is finished investigating Kivu Town, they must Surf east via Route 311 to continue on their journey. TIP: Electric and/or Grass-type Pokémon may prove useful to take before heading out on Route 311, as all of the trainers on that route are Swimmers with Water-type Pokémon. Obtainable Items |} Obtainable Pokémon |} 'Encounterable Pokémon' |} Special Features 'Ranger Club' Located in the house with the blue roof in the southern part of the Kivu Town, the Ranger Club has a great deal of special events for the player to participate in as they continue their journey and accumulate more badges. As soon as the player is able to walk into the Ranger Club, they will be able to participate in a Ranger Club mission and will be able to go on another mission as soon as they acquire the Necro Badge. In addition, if the player speaks to the female ranger seen to the right and answers "yes" to her question, they will be able to obtain HM02 Fly. 'If the player chose Bellsprout (Or Solo Run.)' 'If the player chose Magby' 'If the player chose Horsea' Kivu Town Gym Ghost-Type Gym It's dark inside the gym so the player needs to find their way around with or without using TM70 Flash to guide them. There are several trainers in the gym other than the leader which are nearly invisible. However, you can see the trainers so it is possible to get to the gym leader without battling any of the trainers. The experience will prove useful, though, because the gym leader has fairly high level pokemon (At this stage of the game). Though they are stationary, the spin in place in an attempt to catch the player in their line of sight from any direction. 'Gym Trainers' 'Gym Leader Danny' : Items: 1x Full Heal, 2x Full Restore Trivia * Kivu Town is named after Lake Kivu Category:Town Category:Location Category:Gym Category:Needs Image Category:Vesryn